The Pride Sister
by Tm1forever
Summary: This is the story of Nala's mother, Sarafina, and why Mufasa chose to arrange a marriage between their children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a hot day in the savannah and the red sun was still high above Pride Rock. The lions did their best to ignore the heat under their paws as they entered the den to welcome the new arrivals. There were twenty adult lions in this group, making their pride the largest in the savannah. One dark auburn lioness strutted in with a tall dark beige cub beside her. They went straight to the back of the den where a golden lioness with golden eyes was cradling a tiny ball of tawny fluff.

"Hello, Nafasi," the golden lioness greeted her friend.

"Dafina, I've brought Sarabi to meet the baby," Nafasi replied.

"Ah, come closer," Dafina instructed the cub. "This is Sarafina."

Sarabi looked at Sarafina curiously, and then the baby opened her large teal eyes.

"Beautiful!" Nafasi crooned. "Our daughters will be sisters, just like us."

Months later, cub Sarafina was running, struggling to keep up with teenaged Sarabi. The older cub was chasing a rabbit.

"Sarabi! Wait!" she called.

Sarabi stopped and watched the rabbit escape into a hole. The younger green eyed cub nearly crashed into her.

"Sarafina, you need to be faster if you want to join the hunting party," Sarabi scolded.

"I'm trying but my paws get tired," the little cub whined.

"No excuses. Someone as small as you needs to be fast," she chided.

"OK." Sarafina pouted.

Suddenly, they heard muffled voices.

"Sssh," Sarabi ordered. "It's Mufasa. Let's hide."

Sarafina followed her pride sister and hid in the tall grass. Through the blades she saw Mufasa and his younger brother: the two princes. Mufasa, the oldest, was a teenager with golden yellow fur, a red tail tuft, and a small red mane. His younger brother was a brown cub, exactly Sarafina's age, with a silky black tail tuft. He looked exactly like the king, while Mufasa was a male version of the exotic queen. Sarabi and Sarafina waited until the princes were directly in front of them, and then they prepared to pounce.

"Hello, Sarabi," Mufasa called.

Sarabi sighed. He ruined the whole thing.

"You can never surprise me," he laughed.

"I guess not." She frowned.

The younger prince stood by laughing until Sarafina leapt out of the grass and pinned him.

"I got you Sundjata!" she laughed.

"Get off me!" he shrieked.

"Never!" she sang and forced the other cub to fight her.

"Mufasa, make her stop!" Sundjata whined.

"I'll save you," a very small voice announced. It was an even younger cub with a brown dorsal stripe. She crawled onto Sarafina's back and bit her ear. Sarafina cried in pain and backed off the young prince.

"My hero," he said sarcastically.

The younger cub beamed with pride.

"Let's go home," Mufasa suggested.

During the walk home everyone was very quiet until the young cub walked up next to Mufasa.

"Prince Mufasa," she said.

"Yes, Zenobia," he replied.

"Are you and Sarabi going to get married?" she asked innocently.

Sarabi blushed.

"Someday…" Mufasa hesitantly replied.

Sundjata laughed until Mufasa turned around and glared at him.

When they reached the entrance to Pride Rock; Mufasa could tell that Sarabi was unhappy. So, he ordered the "children" to go on without them.

"Why, so you can kiss your girlfriend?" Sundjata laughed.

Sarafina chuckled too, until the older cubs frowned.

"Let's go," Sundjata urged the girls.

Once the cubs climbed up, they dispersed into the village of lions. There were cubs all around, acting silly, and lioness resting on the ledges. Zenobia ran straight to her mother and began bragging about how she "saved Prince Sundjata." Sarafina shook her head, and then someone snatched her up by the tissue in her neck. Immediately, she recognized the scent: it was one of the twins. She looked to her left and there was his brother. They were dark lion cubs; the same age as Mufasa. Once she demanded to be put down, he dropped her onto his brother's back. Then they took her to a ledge where Dafina was waiting.

"We found her!" they said as they left.

"I wasn't lost!" Sarafina cried.

"Those two." Dafina shook her head. "Did you have a nice time with Sarabi?" she asked.

"Yes…but then the boys showed up," Sarafina sighed.

"Well, all of the older boys will be leaving soon…except for Mufasa," Dafina replied.

"Really? Why?" Sarafina asked.

"Because, my darling, they have come of age. They must prepare to start Prides of their own," Dafina explained.

"When I'm grown up, will I have to leave too?" Sarafina faltered.

"Of course not," Dafina laughed, "A proper lioness stays with her Pride for life because she is the heart of the family."

 _The heart of the family_. She thought. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"You'll understand soon," Dafina replied, "Now come, it's time for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As everyone assembled on the grass, Sarafina was ambushed again by the twins. They took her over to the food, so that she was one of the first to eat.

"Do you like it?" one twin asked.

"We helped with the hunting today." The other smiled.

"Yes," she replied, "hippo's my favorite."

"Great!" one twin said.

"We wanted to do something good, since this is our last day here," the other explained.

"Don't forget about the ceremony tomorrow, OK," one insisted.

"I won't," she promised.

Once the twins walked away, the other young cubs joined Sarafina. They prodded her with questions about what the "big kids" said to her. So, when the time came, Sarafina made sure she was first in line for the ceremony. It was afternoon, and the sky never looked so clear. Sarafina stood alone in front of Pride Rock with the wind hitting her back. She was so cold that her fur stood on ends.

"Sarafina!" she heard a lioness call, "That is where the lionesses stand." It was Queen Almasi. She came over with Sundjata and led the cubs to a nearby tree. "You may watch from here, but don't climb too high," she cautioned.

The cubs extended their little claws and climbed up the umbrella tree. Then, they watched as the lionesses gathered in a semicircle. Soon, eight young lions assembled before Almasi and the other lionesses to receive a blessing. Sarafina scoped the group until she saw the twins. They looked so determined, and serious that she barely recognized them. Immediately, the lionesses began chanting. Fifi was expecting something sad, but instead Almasi sang about how the strength of the great kings was in each of the boys and they should continue the legacy of their fathers. On the peak, King Ahadi stood with two dark lions. They were Fifi's father, Shujaa, and Zenobia's father, Ndugu. Sarafina noticed their faces were like stone. She wondered what they felt. She looked down again and the young lions were venturing deep into the savannah. Tears began pouring from her eyes, and then she felt Sundjata wrap his arm around her. As he held her close, she heard him sniffing. He was crying too. The rest of that day was a blur.

In the morning, Sarafina walked around her home noticing an unusual stillness and quiet. She felt the absence of her older pride brothers. Before she could allow the feeling to sink in, Sarabi came to her and insisted they go out and practice running. She led Sarafina into the savannah and they stalked a flock of storks until Sarabi gave the order: "Now!"

Sarafina pounced at one but it started to fly away. Still the lioness cubs did not quit the chase. They tailed the flock until it was higher…higher… and at last, out of sight!

"Very good, Sarafina!" Sarabi beamed with pride.

"Really!" she replied.

"Yes." Sarabi nodded.

"It felt like I was flying." Sarafina whirled around with her front paws in the air.

"You were," Sarabi cheered.

"Hello ladies," a familiar voice said.

They turned around and saw Prince Mufasa.

"I was wondering if you two would like to join me for a walk?" he asked.

Sarabi's face lit up with a smile. She immediately followed Mufasa, and Sarafina hesitantly tagged along. The younger cub had no idea what was going on; she paid more attention to the silent glances between the older cubs than the scenery. When she looked up, they were at the waterhole.

"Sarabi, this is the place where we learned of our engagement," Mufasa began. "Back then, I was too young to understand my feelings for you. I behaved as if I was ashamed. But now, I want everyone to know how much I love you."

He raised his right paw, and suddenly a flock of hornbills came and showered Sarabi with violets. She blushed while Sarafina awed. It was the first time that Fifi had even seen such a grand romantic gesture. Many other animals were gathered around watching, but Sarabi did not notice anyone but Mufasa. Now the two of them were in their own little world. Sarafina giggled when Sarabi began hugging her prince. Then, something completely changed the mood.

A small voice came out of nowhere and called Mufasa. Everyone turned and saw Sundjata with little Zenobia clawing at his tail.

"She keeps attacking me, so will you take us to find some small animals like mice? PLEASE!" Sundjata begged.

Mufasa and Sarabi both looked surprised. Before either of them could answer, one of the hornbills flew down and landed in front of the young couple.

"I'd be happy to chaperone the young hunting party, your highness," she volunteered. "I'm sure young Sarafina would be glad to join us as well."

"Thanks, Zuzu," Mufasa replied.

"My pleasure." She bowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Soon the three younger cubs were hunting under Zuzu's watchful eyes.

"I wish my brother had come instead," Sundjata whined.

"When Mufasa and Sarabi get married, I'm gonna bring them a zebra!" Zenobia said excitedly.

"Please don't mention weddings," Sarafina droned.

"You can't catch a zebra!" Sundjata spat. "You're too small to catch anything."

"Can so!" Zenobia cried.

Suddenly a rabbit ran by. Zenobia tried to pounce on it, but missed. So the chase began. The hornbill flew down lower and joined the older cubs in calling to Zenobia, and trying to catch her. Like a true huntress, her eyes were locked onto her prey. She saw nothing else, until a roar filled her tiny ears. She looked up and was face to face with a sandy colored lion cub around Sundjata's age. While she was frozen with fear, the rabbit escaped.

"What are you doing hunting my rabbits?" the cub asked.

Before she could answer, Sundjata and the others came to her defense.

"Your rabbits? This is our territory!" Sundjata quipped.

"Well that rabbit came from over here." He pointed behind his back. "And everything over here belongs to the Southern Pride."

"Young lion, when an animal crosses the border it becomes "fair game" as you would say," Zuzu explained.

"The word of a hornbill means nothing in our kingdom." The cub smirked.

"Well this is my father's kingdom, so get lost!" Sundjata growled.

"I don't have to; I'm still on my side. But your little friend isn't." He gently pulled Zenobia closer. "How 'bout I trade you for the pretty one?" he laughed.

Sundjata roared, and the other cub roared back. Finally, Sarafina became frustrated! She shoved the Southern cub to the ground. He landed so hard that dust flew everywhere. While he looked bewildered, Sarafina used her mouth to drag Zenobia across the border line. Then the girls walked away.

"Boys," Sarafina muttered.

That night, she overheard Sundjata talking with his mother:

"Mama, will I have to leave next year?" he asked.

"Of course not, my prince, it will be your job to help Mufasa protect our kingdom," she replied.

"Just the two of us," he said skeptically.

"You'll be much stronger then, and you'll have lionesses to help you," she explained.

"Our pride sisters…?" he said in disbelief.

"They'll be much stronger too, just wait and see." She comforted him.

Years later, the pride stood in a circle with Rafiki at the head. The royal couple were on his right and their heirs were on his left. There weren't any young cubs in the group anymore. Sundjata was growing a black mane and Zenobia was getting tall. She smiled at the teenaged Sarafina who seemed lost in thought. She wasn't undersized anymore, but her figure lacked muscle definition. Everything about her was ordinary, except for those large teal eyes.

Finally, the moment arrived: Rafiki lifted his stick and shook it above the adult Mufasa and Sarabi. Now, they were officially second in line to rule the Pride Lands. The rest of the pride bowed as the four royals walked to the peak and roared as their subjects cheered. Soon, the rest of the pride joined them in roaring. When it was over, Sarabi hugged Sarafina. Then, she went into the den with Mufasa. As Sarafina watched them disappear into darkness, she heard a voice in her ear:

"So, this is a new beginning."

She looked to her right, and there was Sundjata.

"I want to show you something." He smirked.

As they prepared to sneak off, Zenobia crept upon them and asked, "Can I come?"

"No," Sundjata snapped.

"Come on Jata, she could learn from us." Sarafina smirked.

"All right," the prince sighed.

Sarafina smiled at Zenobia, but the younger girl replied "humph" and turned up her nose. Then, as they ran into the savannah, she noticed Zenobia race ahead of her. Soon, the cubs were gathered around Mandrill Lake. Sarafina became so lost in her reflection; she was unware that Jata was gazing at her. Frustrated with being ignored, Zenobia cleared her throat.

"Guess what?" she began.

Sarafina turned around and gave her undivided attention to the girl.

"Hmmm," Jata replied with his eyes resting on Sarafina.

"I'm engaged to a prince!" Zenobia bragged.

Now she had Jata's full attention. "Who?" He panicked.

"Hasani of the Southern Pride," she sang.

"How nice!" Sarafina smiled.

"I know." Zenobia smirked.

"Maybe it's that jerk who almost kidnapped you," Jata quipped.

"Is not!" she screamed.

Sarafina suppressed a chuckle.

"Ugh! I'm telling Sarabi that you laughed at me." Zenobia stormed off. "Then she won't think you're so great," the cub grumbled.

"Should we go after her?" Sarafina asked.

"Let her calm down first," Jata replied. Then he led her to a baobab tree.

"What is this?" Sarafina asked.

"It's Rafiki's tree. If you climb up, you can see his paintings. They tell the story of our pride…it's past and future," he explained.

Sarafina hesitated. "We should catch up with Zenobia."

Sundjata looked disappointed, but he went with her to find the younger cub. Sure enough, she was sulking beneath a tree.

"Ready to go?" Sarafina asked in a kind voice.

Zenobia got up and started to walk.

Once they got home, Sundjata asked his friend, "Why are you so nice to that brat?"

"Because she's Sarabi's niece," she replied.

"So, she doesn't like you!" he spat.

"That's not true. She's probably just upset. Maybe she feels like she's losing Sarabi," Sarafina cried.

"What are you talking about? Sarabi's right there!" He pointed to the den.

"Jata, they're married. Now she'll never have time for Zenobia anymore," she explained.

"She will… _Zenobia_!" He pounced on her.

The cubs fought, until Sarafina easily pinned him.

She smiled and said, "You're much stronger now."

"But you still pinned me," he said in a low voice.

She climbed off the prince, and he left without a word.

Sarafina blushed as she caught herself watching him slowly walk away. Sundjata was a bit small for his age, but he was strong and moved like a dancer. Sometimes, she liked looking at him. Regardless, he was just her friend and nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day, Sarafina tried to apologize to Zenobia, but the young princess snubbed her.

"I was thinking we could go to the waterhole, or chase flamingos," Sarafina suggested.

"No, thank you." Zenobia turned up her nose.

Then, Sarabi came over and the girl's demeanor completely changed.

"Hello girls," Sarabi said. "What are you up to?"

"Sarabi! Fifi and I were going to the waterhole to chase flamingos! Do you want to come?" Zenobia asked.

"I can't, but it sounds fun." She smiled as Mufasa came to her side. The cubs took this as their cue to leave, but then Sarabi called, "Sarafina!"

"I know you'll help my niece become a fast runner." The new princess winked.

Sarafina smiled and ran down Pride Rock to catch up with Zenobia.

There she was, with a group of cubs her age.

"What a fun idea, Zenobia!" one girl cried.

As Sarafina watched the cubs leave, she felt anger rise within her. Before she could even growl, she felt someone loop their tail around hers and tug.

"Sundjata!" she snapped.

"Come on, let's have some real fun." He nudged her.

From then on, Sarafina stopped being exceptionally kind to Zenobia. She began spending more time with Sundjata, and learned that he considered himself a friend to all animals in the Pride Lands. He especially loved talking with Rafiki. One afternoon, while they were talking with him by the lake, he began to lecture them on the Circle of Life.

"It means that all animals are equally important, right Rafiki?" the prince asked.

"Indeed, we are all needed to keep the balance of our world. However, it does not mean that all animals can be trusted," Rafiki elaborated.

"Like hyenas?" Sarafina chirped.

"Yes, the hyenas hate lions very much. There are others as well, but in time you will learn how to judge character. Or, you will learn from being scarred." Rafiki shook his head. "It is time for you kids to head home." He playfully shooed the cubs.

As they headed home Jata wondered: "What did he mean by that?"

"Hmmm?" Sarafina asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Next week, I'm taking you to meet the meerkats."

"OK," she replied.

"I'll have to teach you their customs first, but it'll be easy since you're a fast-learner," he rambled.

"Thank you." She beamed.

"You're so cute," he laughed. "I love the way your eyes sparkle."

Sarafina had no idea what to say. Jata, her friend, was coming onto her. She was not sure how she felt about him anymore. There was something just electrifying… she was drawn to his green eyes…but she knew that it was best to walk away. Once she moved, Sundjata put his front right paw on hers! Then, he moved so close that she was breathing in his scent. As Sarafina took in the warm, leafy, acacia aroma, she felt him nuzzle her cheek. Panicked, she ran to Pride Rock. At the entrance she heard her mother calling, "Sarafina!"

She looked up and both of her parents were standing on the summit. They had seen the whole thing. Now, she was doomed. She lowered her ears in shame, and slowly walked up to meet them.

"We need to have a talk," Dafina said.

The family went over to a ledge and once Fifi seemed relaxed, both adults smiled at her.

"We noticed you've been spending lots of time with Sundjata," Shujaa said.

Sarafina nodded.

"That makes us very happy my darling," Dafina elaborated.

"Years ago, we agreed to betroth you and the prince, so it is wonderful that you get along so well," Shujaa explained.

"So… I'm going to be Jata's wife?" Sarafina asked.

Her parents nodded.

Sarafina began to feel dizzy. She wondered if Sundjata knew, so she went looking for him. As she walked around; she noticed all the other girls in the pride. It made her wonder, "Why me?" Sanaa and Sauti were Sarabi's sisters— but they were too old for him. Still, there were others like Lulu and Doa… Soon, Sarafina found him on the ground talking with Almasi. Sarafina bowed, and then she heard Jata say, "My bride misses me."

"You knew!" she snapped.

"Zuzu told me last year," he laughed.

Almasi decided to leave. Then, Sarafina pounced on Jata and he allowed her to pin him.

"Why do you keep letting me win," she cried as she climbed off him.

"Because I love you," he replied.

"You have to let me try!" she insisted.

"OK." He shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Day after day, Sarafina tried to pin Sundjata, but she couldn't. Then one morning, she hid in the bushes and waited until he was directly across from her. Once Jata's front left paw touched the ground— Sarafina lunged at him! She had him pinned for a split second. Then, without warning, he rose up. Suddenly, they were tumbling down a hill. The pair rolled around, playfully fighting, until they heard a young voice calling for help. They ran towards the voice and saw a hyena pup being threatened by a full-grown leopard. There were two more pups cowering nearby: a boy and a girl.

"Let him go," Sundjata pleaded.

"This doesn't concern you, young prince," the leopard replied.

"It's just a child!" Sundjata cried.

"Yeah, he can't talk either!" the boy pup added to his sister's chagrin.

"He stole my food!" the leopard growled.

Sundjata took a deep breath and stepped in front of the pup to act as his shield.

Everyone was shocked.

"Jata, don't!" Sarafina cried in desperation.

"Move," the leopard insisted.

Sundjata replied with a roar.

So, the leopard raised his claw to strike.

Sarafina squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, it was quiet. She opened her eyes and saw the hyena pups running away.

The leopard sighed, "My quarrel wasn't with you," and left.

Now, Sarafina could see Sundjata lying on the ground. She ran to him with tears shooting from her large eyes.

"I'm all right," he breathed and tried to stand up.

She looked at his face and saw a slash down his left eye. "Can you see?" she asked.

"Yes, it just hurts a bit," he replied.

When the two arrived home, they were swarmed by worried adults.

"Sarafina, are you hurt?" Shujaa asked.

"No, Papa, just Sundjata," she replied.

At last, Ahadi asked, "What happened?"

Sundjata recounted everything and when he was done, Ahadi was fuming.

"You put yourself, and Sarafina, in danger for a hyena!" he thundered.

"A pup!" Jata cried.

"Silence," the king growled.

Sarafina had never seen the king so angry before: He looked as if he were ready to kill. She took a deep breath …and reminded herself to keep calm. Everything was fine.

The king ordered Sundjata to walk with him onto the peak. Then, he addressed everyone in the Pride Lands: "Today, the young prince will be given a new name to match his mark of shame: _Kovu_ —Scar!" He turned to his son and added, "You have shamed your pride."

This shame weighed heavily on Scar. Slowly, he became more and more withdrawn. Even Almasi couldn't reach him. Sarafina didn't know what to do, then it hit her! She asked Scar to go with her to the lake.

"Do you mind having Zuzu as a chaperone?" he asked.

"Not if I get to be with you," she chirped.

Scar smiled and nodded. "I'll meet you there just before sunset."

Sarafina pranced away happily. All she could think about was the smile on her friend's face. It was the first time that he looked happy since being scarred.

"Sarafina." Zuzu flew down next to her. "Did Scar mention why he had to meet you here, as opposed to accompanying you on the trip?"

"No…" Sarafina paused. "Zuzu, do you think he has a surprise for me?"

"I'm not sure, dear," the hornbill sighed.

Soon, they were at Mandrill Lake waiting for Scar. As the sun went down, Zuzu began to feel sorry for the young girl. Then suddenly, they heard a lion approaching.

"Scar!" Sarafina cried and went over to him.

Zuzu cautioned her to wait, but she ignored the wise hornbill. She kept going until she saw a young, sandy colored, brown maned lion. He looked her over, and then smiled. Sarafina showed her teeth and extended her claws, but did not seem to notice.

"You're even prettier than I remember," he said.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"What are you doing hunting my rabbits?" He tried to make his voice sound younger.

"You're that Southern brat," she recalled.

"Actually, I'm a rogue now," he explained. "I couldn't stay once Mkaidi became king. All he cares about is conquering Pride Rock."

"What?" Sarafina cried.

Zuzu heard this and flew down.

"You should warn your king," he added.

"Thank you, young lion," Zuzu replied.

"Hasani!" he called as they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Once they reached the entrance to Pride Rock, they noticed Scar sulking. Sarafina could barely look at him.

"Where is Ahadi?" Zuzu blared.

He pointed up, and Zuzu soared. Before Sarafina could move, she felt Scar's tail loop around hers. He tried to say something, but she ignored him and raced after Zuzu. They found Ahadi and his two pride brothers on the summit.

"Sire, we heard that the Southern Pride is planning an invasion!" Zuzu cried.

The lions were skeptical.

Suddenly, a tall, bright tawny lioness walked over looking very displeased. She had violet eyes, a huntress' build, and carried herself with a regal air. This image of perfection was Ndugu's wife: Princess Uzuri.

"My father would never do something like that," she objected, "If he were going to, then why arrange a marriage for Zenobia and one of their princes?"

"We were informed that Mkaidi is now king," Zuzu faltered.

"By whom?" Ahadi asked.

"I saw a rogue at Mandrill Lake," Sarafina began. When she finished, she could tell that everyone was even more skeptical.

"Ahadi, we cannot trust the word of a rogue," Ndugu said.

"You have a point, perhaps we'll send a spy," Ahadi replied.

"Very well, your majesty." Zuzu flew away.

A week passed and then the Northern Pride saw something strange while they were resting in the grass. The sun was eclipsed by a four-winged bird. They watched as the image came closer, until they realized it was two vultures carrying a hawk whom they captured. They stopped in front of King Ahadi. Zuzu was perched on his shoulder.

"King Mkaidi has returned your spy," said the vulture on the left.

He and his partner dropped the hawk, and flew away. Everyone redirected their attention to the hawk. He lied motionless as a stone. At last, Zuzu left her perch and stood in front of the hawk. She looked at his face for only a moment, and then burst into tears. Once, she regained her composure she announced that she would get the leader of the hawks. Ahadi nodded, then he ordered Sarafina to escort the young cubs to safety. There were ten little ones who needed to be hidden; she could think of no better place than the tall grass near the Zuberi River. As she began to walk in the opposite direction of the pride, Scar came to her side. He hugged Fifi tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Sarafina, I…" He trailed off and pulled away as if something were wrong. Then he caught up with the rest of the pride.

Soon, Sarafina's group was away from the battlefield. After a head count, she led them into the elephant grass.

Noticing the fear in the younger cubs' eyes, she put on a smile and said, "Well, you know what they say about elephant grass."

"What?" one cub asked.

"Only the kings of our past are able to see what's hidden behind it. There was a time when all grass was short, but then one day a mighty elephant got into a quarrel with a meerkat…" Sarafina went on and on telling the cubs a fantastic story and then, they heard Queen Almasi roar. Sarafina continued talking until, they noticed Scar running past them.

"Is Scar going to find the meerkat warriors?" the youngest cub asked.

"Prince Scar could definitely find them. You see, he is a friend to all animals in our Pride Lands," Sarafina replied.

"Even hippos?" one cub asked.

"Even hippos," she replied.

"Even fishes?" the youngest cub asked.

"Fish aren't animals," another snapped.

"What about the little ants?" The youngest cub squinted.

"The ants began the great Circle of Life," Sarafina answered. "It was a long time ago, before there were any stars in the sky. The lion who would become our first king was walking through the savannah…" She began a new story.

Eventually, the cubs fell asleep. So, she kept watch until someone approached them. Relief washed over her as she realized it was Dafina. She led the cubs out of the grass and they began a silent trek home. Sarafina felt that something was wrong. Once they reached Pride Rock, it became perfectly clear that the cubs would never see their mothers again. Over half the Pride was gone! Sarafina looked around, and noticed Zenobia crying with Sarabi and Sanaa. Where were the lions?

Sarafina needed to find her father. She spotted a lion standing near Mufasa. She ran to him and then realized it was not Shujaa. It was Hasani. Before she could ask, he lowered his head in sympathy. Now, all other sounds were drowned out by Sauti's chanting: "Madi ao/Leka sebete chia ho oele sebatha/Mo leka qeme o tsaba hoa…"

Rain began to fall, and eventually it washed the red stains from Pride Rock. Still, nothing could soothe the lions' pain.

"We were losing from the beginning," Dafina explained. "Then, Prince Scar brought hyenas to the battle. They killed everyone from the Southern Pride, _and then_ some of our own. Now, Scar and the hyenas have been banished to the Elephant Graveyard."

* * *

* Sauti's chant comes from "Rafiki Mourns" a song from the Broadway Musical.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sarafina could not sleep knowing that so many lives were gone, and Scar... Scar was with the hyenas— those monsters— who knew what they would do to him. Suddenly, she heard voices outside. She peeked through the entrance and saw Sanaa talking with Zenobia and three younger cubs.

"That one is my mama." One of the cubs pointed to a little star. "And Zenobia's mama is over there. They're hunting!" she laughed.

"That's right," Sanaa replied. "Now, who do think that star is?" She pointed to a bright one far in the distance.

"Almasi of course," Zenobia piped. "Our queen would be the brightest star, sparkling like a diamond."

Those words made Sarafina smile. She went back to her space in the den and fell asleep wondering which star her father had become.

Once the rainy season ended, she and her mother were called to a private meeting with King Ahadi. He waited for them beneath an umbrella tree at the back end of Pride Rock. As the two lionesses approached, he was very surprised. Sarafina had grown so much that she looked exactly like her mother, but with different coloring. The lionesses bowed, and then he spoke.

"Concerning the matter of your betrothal, I have found a solution: Hasani needs a wife to legitimize his ties to this pride, and it cannot wait any longer," Ahadi explained. "Therefore, you will marry him in seven days."

"Yes, your majesty," Dafina replied. "Sarafina is most honored."

Once they were a fair distance from him, Sarafina cried, "I thought Hasani was engaged to Zenobia!"

"That was broken off when he became a rogue." Dafina rolled her eyes.

"Didn't he come for her?" Sarafina asked.

"Who knows how a lion chooses his pride. You must remember that a lion always does the choosing," she sagely replied.

"What does that mean?" Sarafina asked.

"You'll understand soon," Dafina said.

Sarafina was puzzled. As a lioness; didn't she need to understand these riddles now?

Before she knew it, her wedding day arrived. She looked at the faces of her loved ones as she made the long walk. Zuzu's eyes were full of happy tears. Dafina and Sarabi were beaming with pride, and Zenobia could not have been more jealous. Sarafina considered talking to her, but she realized it would be a waste of time. Her paws felt so heavy, but she took a deep breath and entered the den. Soon, a tall and muscled lion came in.

"Sarafina," he said warmly.

She watched as he laid down beside her.

"I know that you were engaged to someone else for a long time, but I promise to love you and our cubs," he said.

Sarafina was silent for a moment, and then she looked into his eyes. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything," Hasani replied.

"Why did you leave the South?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and explained, "Our new king was a very bitter lion, with a grudge against this pride. All he cared about was getting revenge for something that happened during his father's reign. He neglected his duties so much that the kingdom became a dry wasteland. When the lionesses suggested that we leave; he decided to conquer Pride Rock. I couldn't be a part of that…" he trailed off.

"Weren't you a prince?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "But I still had a choice. Even if Mkaidi were my father, I had the right to leave…Either way, I would have ended up here."

"Right, your betrothal," Sarafina sighed.

"Enough about me," Hasani insisted, "let's talk about you."

"Me," Sarafina laughed nervously.

"I want to know everything about you." He smiled at his bride.

Gradually, love blossomed between the newlyweds. The pair stood side by side as Mufasa gave his first address to the pride, as king: "Since my father has joined the great kings, I have the option of pardoning anyone who was convicted during his reign. Now, there is an individual who I have in mind, but I have decided to base my decision on a vote."

Everyone began to whisper, "A vote…he wants us to vote…who could it be?"

Doa, a dark lioness with a spot under her right eye, cried, "Why a vote? We trust your judgment!"

"Because, I wish to pardon Prince Scar," Mufasa replied.

Everybody began talking at once. Mufasa remained calm and soon they quieted down. "This would restore Scar's status as a member of the royal family, and his privilege to live here. However, I cannot reverse my father's decision if the Pride is unable to accept him."

A grayish lioness named Lulu spoke up, "Mufasa! I feel the prince deserves a second a chance."

Many of the lions shouted in agreement. Then, the fully grown Zenobia squeezed from between her aunties and cried, "Never! Have you all forgotten his betrayal: We were at war and he brought in another enemy…Hyenas! HYENAS! They killed your mothers, and both my parents. Will we allow Scar to harm us again?"

"Scar lost his mother too," Sarafina clarified, "I'm sure the grief has taught him a lesson."

"A lion who consorts with hyenas cannot be trust!" Zenobia thundered.

Everyone became agitated again then, suddenly, an angelic voice calmed the crowd: "We have all made mistakes when we were young. Anyone who is exempt may cast the first stone." That voice came from Hasani.

Most of the Pride responded with cheers. Sarafina couldn't help but smile. In this moment, she felt so proud to be his wife!

"All in favor of pardoning Prince Scar," Mufasa called.

All but four lions raised their front right paws.

"All opposed," he called.

Doa, Zenobia, and two others raised their front right paws.

"Then, it's settled. I'll have our new majordomo deliver the message," Mufasa concluded.

As everyone left the summit, Zenobia walked over to Hasani and smirked. "You'd better keep an eye on your wife."

"You mean, the way you've kept an eye on me?" he asked.

Zenobia looked humiliated. She ran away from the shaming stares of her pride sisters.

* * *

Thank you for all of your reviews and follows! If you are wondering what happened to make Mkaidi so bitter towards Mufasa's pride, check out the prequel "The Outsider."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The following day, everyone was assembled on the summit as Mufasa made an announcement: "Today, we welcome back a member of this pride; my brother, Prince Scar."

Everyone cheered, but the prince remained stoic. Scar was all grown up now, but that was not the thing only about him that had changed. Sarafina just could not put it into words. She began to wonder what happened to him during the exile. Hasani nudged her, and then they joined the rest of the Pride in roaring. Once they finished, each lion went over and greeted the prince. Sarabi's sisters hugged him, and Zenobia bowed politely. As Sarafina waited in line with her husband, she caught Scar looking at her. The stoicism was replaced with a familiar gaze. Now, she remembered that he was gazing at her the last time they took Zenobia to Mandrill Lake. All those years, he hadn't been teasing her. He was in love. She wondered if he knew about her marriage. If he didn't, she would have to explain things delicately. The line was moving, so she needed to think fast!

As they approached, she noticed Scar saying something to Mufasa. Mufasa replied, and then Scar looked shocked. Once she and Scar were face to face, her mind went blank and she lost all of her composure. Before anyone could utter a word, she was hugging him and crying tears of joy. She felt Scar holding her for a moment, and then he let go.

"Madame." Scar attempted to sound cold.

"I'm glad you're back," Sarafina sniffed. Then she pulled away from him. "This is my husband, Hasani," she cheerfully introduced him.

"Brother!" Hasani embraced him. "I've heard so much about you."

Scar politely accepted the hug. "Yes." He narrowed his eyes. "I remember you."

"Really?" Hasani said quizzically.

"Well, my memory isn't as good as Ze—" he paused, "Actually, it's fine." He lowered his head in shame.

Hasani lowered his head to Scar's level, and smiled warmly. "Welcome home."

Scar replied with something unintelligible, and ran away.

"Is he all right?" Sarabi cried.

"I'll see," Mufasa replied.

That night, Sarafina heard someone leaving the den. She looked up and noticed Scar sneaking out. By morning, everyone learned that he slept in a cave at the back end of Pride Rock. Soon, he made that cave his home and alienated himself from the pride. Sarafina began to worry, but she dared not visit. There was obviously something wrong with Scar, but he wanted to keep it hidden. Day after day, lions came to him but he shut them out. At last, Hasani presented Mufasa with a solution.

"You couldn't reach him alone, but if you took his closest friend that would make a difference," Hasani explained.

"Who would that be?" Mufasa replied.

"Sarafina," Hasani answered.

Mufasa and Sarafina were stunned.

"She is the only one who hasn't talked with him," Hasani asserted.

Mufasa looked skeptical for a moment.

"Well, I've always considered him a friend but we were betrothed and…" She trailed off.

"This would solve at least one problem," Mufasa conceded. "We should leave before sunset."

When they arrived at the cave, Mufasa entered first and announced that he brought a guest.

"I can barely contain my excitement," Scar sarcastically replied. He was shocked when the lioness entered.

Sarafina scoped the drafty little cave. She could not understand why he was hiding in here. Although she hated seeing her friend like this, she smiled and made herself sound cheerful.

"It's a beautiful day," she chirped.

"Thank you for the weather report," Scar sighed.

"Scar," she laughed and sat down in front of him.

"I missed that laugh." He almost smiled.

"And everyone has missed you. Please, come out for a bit," she insisted.

"Why should I?" he droned.

Sarafina was annoyed, but patiently replied, "Well because you're the prince, and we're a large pride, and Mufasa needs your help to protect the kingdom."

"He has Hasani." Scar turned his head.

"What?" she gasped. "You're being so petty!"

Scar began to circle Sarafina. "How would feel if you were sent away during your youth, and came home only to learn that someone had taken your place?"

Suddenly, she noticed that the prince spoke differently. He had an accent similar to the hornbills and other creatures from their area of the savannah. It was odd! Now, Sarafina had been quiet for so long that Scar and Mufasa thought she was speechless.

"Scar, you haven't been replaced," Mufasa replied.

"Really? Then, tell me why you allowed another lion to advise you, to sleep in our den, and STEAL MY WIFE!" Scar blared.

"We had no choice," Sarafina struggled, "Mufasa always thought the banishment was unjust. We all did," she paused to stop herself from crying.

Scar began mumbling to himself, "I should've known. I should've known."

"Brother, are you all right?" Mufasa asked.

"No." Scar shook his head. "But it can't be helped."

Sarafina tried to say something, but Scar stopped her. "Thank you for the visit. Now, if you please, I need some time alone."

Mufasa and Sarafina stepped out of the cave and into the sunlight. They were silent for most of the walk, but then Mufasa realized something.

"Did Scar say anything about the hyenas?" he asked.

"No," Sarafina replied.

"He never has," the king mused. "I find it odd, since he was forced to live near them for so long."

"It's amazing that he survived. Who knows what those monsters tried to do to him," she snapped.

"I'll send a spy to the Elephant Graveyard," he declared. "Thank you, Sarafina."

She replied with a bow. Then, the lioness ran up to the den and looked for Hasani. She called to him, and immediately he embraced her. He knew that she needed to get away, so he led her into the savannah. They rested beneath an acacia tree while watching the sun set.

At last, she looked into his eyes and said, "I love you."

Hasani replied with a nuzzle.

* * *

Hi, Everyone! Sorry for the wait. We've got two more chapters after this, and hopefully, I'll have the sequel ready soon. What do you think is gonna happen next? Let me know in your reviews. I appreciate the feedback. Also, please check out the prequel "The Outsider." It actually contains one big hint for the sequel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

In the muggy afternoon, the lionesses were gathered in front of Pride Rock watching their young cubs play. Sarafina looked on with a sparkle in her eyes. She could not wait until her baby arrived. It wouldn't be much longer now. Of course, Sarafina was wasn't the only one in the pride who was expecting. She looked to her left and Doa was glowing, but sad. The brown lioness was with her mother and the other elderly lionesses.

"Congratulations, Sarafina!" she heard an elder lioness say.

It was Doa's mother. Doa kept her eyes to the ground as her mother continued to speak.

"Hasani must be so proud. I only wish my daughter had married wisely like you," Doa's mother sighed.

"Yes, but you will still be a grandmother my dear," another old lioness chimed in. "You will have a legacy. I fear the royal family will not be so fortunate. _Tsk_ poor Sarabi! All these years, and still not cubs!"

"It is a shame all our daughters could not be like you, Sarafina!" Doa's mother cried.

The other elderly lionesses joined her in sighing.

Sarafina looked at Doa. The brown lioness was so angry that her claws were extended. Doa opened her mouth to speak, but ran away instead. Sarafina called after her. When she continued running, Sarafina followed her into a thicket.

"Doa," Sarafina hugged her.

"It's all right, Fifi." Doa sniffed. "I'm happy with my choices."

Suddenly, Zenobia burst through the grass with Sarabi leaning on her. Once they were close, Sarabi lied down.

"Are you OK!" Doa cried in alarm.

"Fine, I just need a little rest," Sarabi replied.

"We just took down a buffalo," Zenobia explained.

Doa looked skeptical.

"Why don't we go up to the den," Fifi suggested.

Zenobia helped Sarabi up, and then the four lionesses slowly ascended Pride Rock.

Months later, Sarafina in was in the den cradling her new cub. She saw Hasani over by the entrance so she called him in.

"I noticed Scar lurking around," he said in a hushed tone.

"He's probably worried about Sarabi," Sarafina replied.

Hasani was silent for a moment and then he added, "I don't trust him."

Sarafina sighed. She could not understand why her husband was being so possessive.

"I'm serious," he cried.

"Sir!" a hawk called from the entrance. "I am looking for King Mufasa."

"I have to go now," Hasani grumbled, "but I'll be back soon."

Shortly after he left, the cub awoke and started to cry.

"Oh, what's the matter baby? Are you hungry..?" She noticed the cub beginning to calm down. "You're Mamma's little treasure," she cooed.

Suddenly, she realized that Scar was standing in front of her. He sat down, quietly, with a soft expression on his face. It was such an improvement that she had to smile.

"So, this is little Fifi," he said.

"Nala," she replied.

"She…looks exactly like you." He doted on the cub.

"She does." Sarafina smiled tenderly.

"So," Scar said in a more serious tone, "how is Sarabi?"

"Wonderful," Sarafina chirped. "You're an uncle."

"What?" Scar was shocked.

"I know! It's such a miracle," she replied.

"I must go," he breathed.

* * *

Hi, everyone! We've got one chapter left, but don't worry there's a sequel. Please keep the reviews coming; I appreciate the feedback. Also feel free to leave questions, and guesses about the next chapter/fic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Scar always seemed to visit Sarafina whenever Hasani was away. As the young lioness grew suspicious, she overheard Scar congratulating her husband.

"You have what I always wanted," he sighed.

"No hard feelings?" Hasani asked.

"You're a better lion than I," Scar replied.

This made her so happy. It was as if the family was coming back together. Best of all, the pride had three lions again! There was a chance that Nala would grow up around lots of cubs, just as she had. Sarafina remembered the days when thirty roars could be heard in the Pride Lands. Now, she could imagine that majestic sound again.

"You seem happy." She heard a familiar voice whisper.

She turned to her left and there was Sarabi.

"I am. I think Scar's becoming friends with my husband," Sarafina replied.

"That's progress." Sarabi smirked.

"It is," Sarafina breathed.

Later that day, Hasani brought Zuzu to see Nala.

"My love, I'm going to help Zuzu with an investigation today," he announced.

"Zuzu, I thought you retired?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes, well...I volunteered for this task," the old hornbill clarified.

Sarafina noticed a bit of sadness in Hasani's eyes.

"I love you, both," he said quickly. Then he nuzzled his wife and cub, before rushing out the den.

"Tell my son; I said hello!" Zuzu called as she flew away.

Something strange was happening, but Fifi didn't know what to do. As the day wore on, she considered telling Mufasa. Then, the king entered with Zazu.

"Sarafina, I've just learned that Zuzu and Hasani were attacked in the Elephant Graveyard," Mufasa struggled. "Hasani saved her life. Now, he has joined the great kings."

Sarafina was silent.

"Mother and I are eternally grateful," Zazu added. "If you or Nala need anything, please let me know."

She looked at the tiny spotted cub in her paws, and felt completely helpless.

"Where is he?" she finally asked.

Zazu's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Where is he!?" she wept. How could she explain to Nala that Hasani was not coming home? As she cried, she felt someone put their arm around her. It was her mother. She pressed her face against Dafina's chest and sobbed.

That evening, Hasani's funeral was held under the peak. During the service, Sarafina was completely numb. What was Hasani doing in the Elephant Graveyard? Mufasa did not ask him to spy. That was the hawk's job. She remembered that afternoon when the hawk came looking for Mufasa. Hasani told her that he was leaving, and she did not question it. She wracked her brain trying to figure out what happened. Then, before she knew it, the eulogy was over.

As each member of the pride came over to pay their respects, she realized that Scar was absent. Scar— of course! Hasani knew Scar's secret! That was why he did not trust the prince. Her husband was smart. All he needed was bits of information to put the puzzle together. Still, he needed proof to convince Mufasa. So, he went to Zuzu for help. Scar must have followed them and…He was going to pay for killing Nala's father!

Once the service was over, Sarafina ran to Scar's cave.

"Scar!" she roared.

He slowly came outside.

"You killed him!" she growled.

Sarafina lunged at Scar and hit him in the chest until she had him on the ground. Just as she was prepared to kill, she realized that Scar had allowed her pin to him. Even now, he was motionless. She looked into his eyes and saw her childhood friend full of pity and remorse. Scar knew something about the attack, but he had not killed Hasani. So, like many times before, she climbed off him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Months passed, and life returned to Pride Rock. Doa and the other lionesses were able to relax in the grass as their small cubs played in the sunshine.

"Chumvi! Stop being so rough," one lioness cried.

"It's all right, Bahari. She can handle herself," Sauti laughed as her cub pinned Chumvi.

"Tama is a strong girl," Sanaa awed.

"Ohhh, now she's helping Chumvi up!" Sauti cooed.

Suddenly, a dark cub crawled away from the group and began tugging on Doa. "Mama! I'm hungry!" she cried.

"Kulinda, you just had breakfast," Doa sighed. "Why don't you play with your friends?"

The little cub pouted.

"Go on now!" Doa nudged her.

Suddenly, a cub with blue eyes started crying.

Sanaa went over to him and said, "Oh, baby! Show Mama where it hurts."

The little cub pointed to his paw.

"It's only a splinter." She gently pulled it out. "See, Tojo, all better."

Tojo continued to cry, until he saw something in the distance.

"Mto!" He pointed.

All of the children stopped what they were doing and surrounded a beige teenaged cub, who was carrying Nala by the tissue in her neck. He made his way past the little ones and then, he set Nala before Sarafina.

"I found her," he announced.

"I wasn't lost," the cub squeaked.

"Thank you," Sarafina replied. "Come now, it's time to visit Simba."

She took her cub to the den where the royal family was waiting. The adult lions watched their children play for a bit. Then, they got to business.

"Sarafina, we would like to arrange a marriage between Nala and Simba," Mufasa began.

"Really!" she replied.

"Yes. Your family has always been an asset to this pride. Sarabi and I could think of no better match for Simba, than your daughter," he explained.

"Say, yes!" Sarabi nudged her.

"Yes!" Sarafina chirped. "Nala would be honored."

The two pride sisters hugged. Sarafina always knew that their families would be joined, but not by two cubs. Now, she had something to look forward to. She imagined Hasani standing with her father, and the other departed members of this pride. All of them were smiling. Nothing had gone the way that they planned. She did not become a princess, but now— Nala was going to be a queen!

* * *

Edit: Hi, everyone! This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for the faves and follows. If you read please review!

\- Kulinda is Kula, a cub from the book series.

\- Mto is Mtoto, Simba's cousin who is mentioned in the "Happy Family" puzzle.

\- Hint for the sequel : What was Scar's secret?


End file.
